<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reluctant Empress by ahappylurker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130629">The Reluctant Empress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappylurker/pseuds/ahappylurker'>ahappylurker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FOURTRY2, NINE PERCENT (Band), THE9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappylurker/pseuds/ahappylurker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun finds his life drastically changed when he is brought to the palace to meet Empress Liu Yuxin.</p><p>This is a work of fiction and in no way, shape, or form represents the real people mentioned in the story.  Please exercise discretion when reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cai Xukun/Liu Yuxin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(i)</p><p>“You called, Father?” Kun asked as he entered the master wing of their family’s courtyard house. Surprised by the sight of two unfamiliar people seated at the low table with his father, he paused in his steps by the door.</p><p>“There you are, son. Come join us,” his father said.</p><p>Gathering himself, Kun padded over to the silk cushion to his father’s right. Lifting his long tunic, he carefully lowered himself onto the cushion, directly facing the two guests his father was entertaining.</p><p>One of the people, a man with rounded eyes and thick eyebrows, swept his gaze over Kun before looking over at his companion, a slim woman with eyes that seemed to take up half her face, with a knowing smile. “I can see why you selected him, Yangqing. He does feel very similar to him.”</p><p>The woman, Yangqing, looked triumphant. “So you’re in agreement, Weiting?”</p><p>“Yes,” Weiting replied. “Your eye and judgement are once again impeccable.”</p><p>“Wonderful.”</p><p>Kun remained quiet during the conversation, using this opportunity to make observations about the two people who were very obviously discussing him right in front of him. The man and women were dressed in hanfus of the finest silk, a sign that both were wealthy. Their posture and manner of speaking displayed confidence, indicating both were powerful. Finally, their choice of words was high-flown, screaming elegance and education.</p><p>In other words, Kun knew that, whoever these people were, they were people neither he nor his father would be able to refuse.</p><p>Luckily, Kun did not need to wait long to learn what task Weiting and Yangqing had selected him for.</p><p>“Master Cai,” Weiting said, addressing Kun’s father. “Yangqing and I are from the palace, serving as courtiers to Her Royal Highness, Empress Liu Yuxin. We would like to bring your son back to the palace with us, to take his place as one of the Empress’ royal concubines.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(ii)</p><p>It took close to 10 days for Kun, Weiting, and Yangqing to finally arrive at the palace in Beijing from his residence in Shenzhen. Though initially resentful at having been torn away from his loving family to basically serve as the plaything of the Empress, Kun soon found his feelings dissipating as he learned more about said woman from Weiting and Yangqing. Xin, as Weiting and Yangqing affectionately called her, was portrayed by the two as being a thoughtful and observant person with a heart of gold. Apparently, the minute you entered her presence you immediately fell under her care and protection.</p><p>“She’s one of the kindest, gentlest people you’ll ever meet,” Yangqing told him. “Trust me when I say she’ll never harm a hair on your head.”</p><p>Weiting snorted.  “Yes, because she’ll likely never get close enough to you to touch your hair to begin with.”</p><p>“Weiting!”</p><p>“What? It’s true, isn’t it? That’s why we even went to Shenzhou to begin with.”</p><p>Through their comments and allusions over the last few days, Kun had been able to gather that there were concerns about the Empress maintaining her lineage.</p><p>Specifically, her advisors were pressing her to bear an heir.</p><p>The problem, Kun learned, was that the Empress kept a careful distance from almost all the young men her courtiers and advisors had gathered for her in her harem. There was apparently one young man whom the Empress had favoured but he unfortunately had left the concubines’ palace wing over a month ago.</p><p>That, in and of itself, baffled Kun. Left? How was that even possible? He had never heard of any concubines leaving emperors and empresses. And, if this man was the Empress’ favourite, why would she have allowed him to go in the first place?</p><p>Unless, Kun thought grimly, “leave” is a euphemism for something else? </p><p>But given what Yangqing and Weiting had said about the Empress’ character, Kun didn’t think she would be the type that would order someone killed if they displeased her.</p><p>Needless to say, Kun found himself becoming more and more intrigued by this Empress that he would soon be meeting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(iii)</p><p>Though Kun had conjured up many visions of what Empress Yuxin might be like in his head, nothing prepared him for the real thing.</p><p>The day after he had arrived at the palace and been placed in luxurious quarters larger than the size of his family home, he heard a young female voice announcing the arrival of the Empress. Jumping to his feet at the announcement, he was able to smooth down his hanfu and kneel in greeting just in time for the sliding doors to open.</p><p>There, standing in front of him, was the Empress in all her glory.</p><p>Dressed in flowing golden robes, Empress Yuxin was a pale, slim young woman with a tiny pointed face, tall nose, and beautifully defined lips that came complete with a kissable little cupid’s bow. Her eyes were her most stunning feature though. Shaped like almonds, she had limpid brown irises that exuded light and warmth.</p><p>It took all of Kun’s willpower not to stare with his mouth open. The Empress was absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>“Hello, Cai Xukun,” she said after she had asked Kun to rise. She had a low but gentle voice. “It’s good to meet you. I know you travelled a ways to get here. How are you feeling right now? Can I get you anything to drink or eat?”</p><p>Kun was taken aback by the question. The Empress was asking him how she could serve him? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? “No, thank you, your Highness,” he responded after a pause. “I’m feeling fine. Thank you so much for your kindness.”</p><p>“Please, just call me Yuxin,” the Empress said. “After all, you’re now a member of the palace family.”</p><p>“Your Highness, I couldn’t.”</p><p>“I insist.”</p><p>“…Alright then.” He paused and added awkwardly, “Yuxin.”</p><p>Yuxin smiled. As she did, her eyes creased into crescent moons and Kun automatically knew it was over for him.</p><p>He had just fallen in love with the Empress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(iv)</p><p>The next day, Kun was eating breakfast in the common area of his quarters when he was startled by the sound of a servant boy asking for entry. Upon his permission, the door slid open to reveal a few young lads carrying musical instruments of all shapes and sizes.</p><p>“What is this?” he asked in confusion as he set his chopsticks down. Were the boys planning to serenade him while he ate?</p><p>“These are gifts from her Highness, Lord Cai,” One of the boys, visibly the oldest and of the highest rank, replied with a bow. “She said you enjoy playing music.”</p><p>Kun’s eyes widened in surprise as a warm sensation flooded through his chest. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yes,” the boy said with a nod. “Would Lord Cai tell us where he would like us to place these?”</p><p>After the boys had set everything up and left, Kun ran his fingers over the various instruments eagerly. A pipa, an erhu, a dizi, a guqin, and more – it seemed Yuxin had thought to provide him with every type of instrument imaginable. A soft smile crossed his face as he recalled the conversation from last night that spurred these gifts.</p><p>
  <em>“Your father is a silk trader?” Yuxin asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t seem to be happy. Do you not like your father’s profession?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, it’s not that,” Kun replied, startled that Yuxin had picked up on his conflicting feelings regarding his family’s trade. “My father has been very successful. I’m proud of him and what he’s been able to achieve. It’s just…we’re part of the shang class.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kun was surprised by Yuxin’s reaction. Being the Empress, perhaps she wasn’t familiar with the social hierarchies of common folk. “So my class is not…” he searched for the right word, “desirable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I very much disagree with the notion of one class being more desirable than another,” Yuxin replied. “In my view, everyone is valuable and has a role in society. We’re all spokes of a wheel, Xukun, lose one spoke and the entire wheel collapses.” She paused before continuing, “After all, you and I wouldn’t be wearing what we are right now if it weren’t for your father and people like him. Do you not agree?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kun felt a smile slowly forming on his face. “Yes, Yuxin. Yes, I do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There you go.” There was a moment of silence before Yuxin added, “You know, I’ve always wanted to be a musician myself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?” Kun was shocked. Musicians were the lowest of the low, on the same social tier as servants. Even with Yuxin’s views of society and people, the idea of the Empress wanting to join the class was nothing short of scandalous. “Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I’ve always loved playing and composing music.” Yuxin leaned forward in her seat a little as a dreamy expression crossed her face. “So I’ve always thought it would be nice if I could do what I love all the time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yuxin’s words struck a chord within Kun, touching on a long-hidden desire of his. “If I may confess, Yuxin, I’ve always felt the same way too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yuxin looked surprised. “Do you really? You like music too?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love it.” Kun chuckled a little. “I used to sneak out of my father’s home to perform at a local inn from time to time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What instruments do you play?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All of them really. But I’m particularly proficient at wind instruments, such as the dizi and xiao.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m afraid I only know how to play string instruments like the guqin and guzheng, myself. I have a friend who offered to teach me the erhu but I’m afraid I’ve never been able to find the time to learn from her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leaning forward in his seat so that he was closer to Yuxin, Kun suggested eagerly, “If you like, I can teach you how to play some instruments, Yuxin.” Then, realizing what he had said, he pulled back and flushed. “But only if you want, of course. I’m sorry, that was forward of me. I-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Yuxin cut in. “No, that’s not forward at all, Xukun.” She gave him a sweet smile. “I would honestly love that.”</em>
</p><p>Picking up the pipa, Kun lightly strummed the strings as the memory faded.</p><p>Everything about his conversation with Yuxin had been surprising. While he had known from his conversations with Yangqing and Weiting that Yuxin was a kind and gentle person, he hadn’t expected her to be quite that warm. It surprised him to learn how empathetic, open-minded, and easy to talk to she was. She was an interesting person and an even phenomenal ruler; and he honestly felt as if he could chat with her all night.  </p><p>He already couldn’t wait to see her again.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>(v)</p><p>Much to Kun’s dismay, the next time he saw Yuxin was five days later.</p><p>He hadn’t wanted to admit it to anyone but he had been in agony the entire time, particularly because he had learned from Lord Wu Jianhao, the official in charge of overseeing the harem, that Yuxin was likely visiting with the other concubines during this time.</p><p>
  <em>“Yuxin visits everyone at least once a month,” Lord Wu, an older man with tanned skin, small eyes, and a very relaxed demeanour, told him when he had met Kun to go over the rules and structure of the harem. “It’s important to her that she speak to everyone who resides here on a consistent basis. It allows her to better understand their needs and feelings.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you don’t mind me asking, Lord Wu,” Kun said, “How many men are part of this harem?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Six, including you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kun nodded. While he hated the fact that he was sharing Yuxin with five other men, he was also relieved that there were so few people in the harem. He knew from texts that there were some emperors who had upwards of ten thousand concubines. Unsure of how to best express his conflicted emotions, he settled for a, “That’s…unexpected.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” Jianhao responded. “Though to be frank, we’re lucky Yuxin was even willing to accept six concubines. Had she had her way, she wouldn’t have had any.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will Lady Zhou and Lord Chan be looking to add more people?” Kun asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jianhao appeared confused before a look of realization crossed his face. “That’s right. You were brought in by them. Yangqing and Weiting do not typically look for concubines on Yuxin’s behalf. It just so happened that Yangqing felt you could fill the opening in the harem and recommended you to Yuxin.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kun stared. “Opening in the harem? You mean there has to be six men at a time?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, the number is important because it maintains the flow of the kingdom. Six is also an auspicious number because of Yuxin’s surname.*”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“May I ask how Lady Zhou came to know about me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lord Wu gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders. “I honestly cannot say. All I know is that she was adamant about having you. She said…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She said, my Lord?” Kun asked when the other man trailed off with a pensive look on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few seconds of silence, Lord Wu continued, “She said you’re exactly what Yuxin needs.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(vi) </p><p>Kun knelt eagerly as Yuxin entered the room.</p><p>“Please, Xukun,” Yuxin said after she had asked him to rise, “there’s no need for you to do that when it’s just the two of us. After our conversation a few nights ago, I’d like to think we’re now friends.”</p><p>Kun smiled, happy to know that Yuxin already thought of him on such familiar terms. “Since we’re friends, Yuxin, please call me Kun instead of Xukun then. That’s what all my friends call me.”</p><p>Yuxin looked briefly taken aback before her eyes curved into those adorable crescent moons again. “Alright then…Kun. I will certainly do so.”</p><p>After a brief internal debate, Kun decided to close the distance between them even more. “And one day, I hope you’ll call me KunKun, Yuxin. That’s the special nickname that only the people closest to me get to use.”</p><p>Yuxin looked surprised once again, before she nodded. “Understood, Kun. That day will come.” Perhaps it was Kun’s imagination but her tone seemed to take on an almost honeyed lilt as she said the next words, “I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(vii)</p><p>The first thing Kun did when he woke the next day was press a hand against his lips with a smile. Humming to himself as he got out of bed, Kun headed over to where his instruments were placed. As he ran his fingers over the xiao flute that Yuxin had gifted him, he couldn’t help but recall the moment he and Yuxin had shared last night.</p><p>
  <em>“Am I holding it correctly?” Yuxin asked, as she clutched the xiao flute between unsure fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kun was currently teaching Yuxin how to play the instrument as part of the guqing-xiao duet, ‘Wild Geese Landing on the Sandbank.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kun tilted his head. “You’re close. But you need to sit a little straighter and relax your elbows a little more.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like this?” Yuxin asked, her elbows angled awkwardly away from her body like a scarecrow in a field. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe hold your arms a little closer to your body?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um…” Kun’s mouth turned down at one corner as he considered how to explain what he was looking for. Finally deciding it would be easier to just show her, he took a step closer to her and stretched out his hand. Letting it hover a few inches from her body, he asked, “May I, Yuxin?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“May you what?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“May I…correct your position for you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course- oh.” Yuxin suddenly froze when she realized that Kun was asking if he could touch her. “Um…I suppose…” She hesitated and then said in a rush, “Yes. Yes, you may.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Yuxin.” Feeling his heart pound in anticipation, Kun laid one hand on her shoulder and the other between her shoulder blades. Savouring the body heat that seeped through her clothing, Kun slowly pushed her backwards until her shoulders squared. He then gently placed his palms on her upper arms, guiding them downwards so that her arms were diagonal to her body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He let his hands linger on her body a few seconds longer than necessary before he reluctantly drew away. As he did, he looked at Yuxin to gauge her reaction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To his surprise, the young Empress had her eyes trained on the floor, biting down on her lower lip in bashfulness. The tips of her ears were a bright, bright red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling a sudden burst of confidence at how affected the woman was at his touch, Kun decided to be greedy and take another chance. He reached out and touched Yuxin’s fingers with the tips of his own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yuxin must have felt the same jolt of electricity that coursed through him when their flesh touched because she tore her gaze away from the floor to look at him. “What- what are you doing?” she whispered. She was shocked but, to Kun’s relief, not pulling away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“May I adjust your fingering as well, Yuxin?” Kun asked. Unbeknownst to him, his voice had dropped an octave lower and taken on an almost husky quality.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redness of her ears now spreading rapidly across her face, Yuxin visibly gulped before she nodded. “Yes.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling his heart leap in his chest at her assent, Kun placed his hands over her own. </em>
</p><p>Smiling giddily to himself at the memory of her smooth skin and slim fingers, Kun lifted the xiao flute to his lips. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(viii)</p><p>Kun’s good mood was so apparent that even Jianhao noticed when he came to Kun’s room after breakfast.</p><p>“Good night with Yuxin?” he asked.</p><p>Kun couldn’t stop his lips from lifting at the corners, even as he fought for a reserved decorum. “Is it that obvious, my Lord?”</p><p>“Perhaps just a little,” the older man replied with an indulgent smile.</p><p>Kun looked down shyly, chuckling a little in embarrassment.</p><p>“Well,” Jianhao said after a pause, “I hope that your good mood continues when you meet the others later.”</p><p>Kun glanced up sharply. He hadn’t expected that he would be given the opportunity to meet the other men in the harem. This could be a good chance for him to size up his competition. “I look forward to meeting the others, my Lord. May I ask how and when this meeting will take place?”</p><p>“You’ll have lunch together and then enjoy some leisure time in the garden.” Lord Wu smiled as he got up from his seat. “I’ll have a servant boy bring you to the location when the time comes. Make sure you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(ix)</p><p>The five other men were not what Kun had expected. Though all were attractive, Kun could immediately see the physical differences between them and himself.</p><p>“How old are you?” a tanned, handsome man by the name of Han Dongjun asked him over lunch.</p><p>“I’m 23,” Kun replied.</p><p>“Oh.” Dongjun raised an eyebrow. “So you’re even younger than Yuxin then.”</p><p>“Only by a year,” Kun replied, careful to keep his tone from sounding defensive. “So we’re not too far apart. Is it the case that you’re all older than Yuxin?”</p><p>“Yes, we are,” Dongjun replied. “I’m 28, as is Liu Ye.” He gestured toward a young man whose boyish good looks made him look much younger than the aforementioned 28. Ye, who was in the middle of reaching for a piece of meat, looked up at Kun and nodded at him with a smile.</p><p>“I’m a year older than Yuxin,” Wang Ziyi, a man with a long slim face, told Kun.</p><p>“I’m 32,” a man by the name of Gao Hanyu said. He had the smallest eyes of everyone at the table.</p><p>“He’s the oldest but not necessarily the wisest,” Dongjun teased.</p><p>“That is not true!” Hanyu protested as Ziyi and Ye laughed.</p><p>Only Chu Xiaoxiang hadn’t said anything. A man with fierce eyes and a rather arrogant demeanour, he continued eating.</p><p>It was very obvious he was ignoring Kun.</p><p>Sensing the sudden chill that descended upon the table, Dongjun gestured at Xiaoxiang and said good naturedly, “And that sourpuss over there is 29.”</p><p>“Yes,” Hanyu added, eagerly jumping in on Dongjun’s explanation. “It’s that awkward age where he doesn’t have the seniority, like me, to boss people around but doesn’t have the youth, like you, to be spoiled.”</p><p>Hanyu’s words seemed to catch Xiaoxiang’s attention.</p><p>“Who wants to be like him?” he growled, setting down his bowl and chopsticks. He turned to look at Kun, the disgust visible on his face. “Look at him – so scrawny, pale, and feminine-looking. He’s like a weaker version of Fan ChengCheng.”</p><p>Immediately annoyed by the other man’s rudeness, it took all of Kun’s self-control to bite back a scathing reply.</p><p>Kun told himself that it wouldn’t make sense to make enemies so early on, especially when he still needed to gain information from these men. As such, he deliberately chose to ignore the attack, asking instead, “Who’s Fan ChengCheng?” </p><p>Xiaoxiang snorted, not bothering to reply. It was obvious he didn’t want to speak directly to Kun.</p><p>Seeing no one respond, Ziyi told Kun, “He’s the one who left. The person you replaced.”</p><p>Yuxin’s favourite.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Six is a lucky number in Chinese culture because the sound of the word (六 Liu, said with a fourth accent), sounds phonetically similar to the word for "Flowing" (流 Liu, said with a second accent). As such, some people like the number because it represents smooth progress or a smooth life. In this story, I also played on the fact that Yuxin's surname is pronounced Liu (刘, said with a second accent).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(x)</p><p>After lunch, Kun was watching Dongjun, Hanyu, Xiaoxiang, and Ziyi engage in a game of cuju soccer when Ye approached him.</p><p>“Care for a game of weiqi chess, Xukun?” he asked.</p><p>“I would love that,” Kun replied. The two headed to the garden pavilion where servant boys had set up a weiqi board. After serving Kun and Ye tea, the servant boy stood off to the side quietly.</p><p>The two young men bowed to each other across the weiqi board before Ye, who had the black stones, placed one stone at the 3 x 3 point as an opening move.</p><p>Kun responded with his own stone and the two began playing in comfortable silence.</p><p>After a few minutes, Ye began, “I hope lunch was enjoyable for you?”</p><p>“Yes, it was,” Kun responded. “Though I fear Lord Chu,” he didn’t feel comfortable addressing Xiaoxiang with his given name just yet, “doesn’t appear to like me very much.”</p><p>“I’m afraid Xiaoxiang sees you as a threat, given your resemblance to Chengcheng.”</p><p>Kun seized upon this opportunity to learn more about Yuxin’s favourite. “I’m surprised to hear that. How am I and this Chengcheng alike?”</p><p>Ye paused in his movements to take a critical look at Kun. “Well, for starters, you’re both pale, slender, and around the same height…though I must say you have much bigger eyes than he did.” The older man chuckled. “You’re also both younger than Yuxin, though Chengcheng was even younger than you. He had just turned 20 when he left the harem.”</p><p>“I see,” Kun said, trying to sound casual as he placed a stone on the board. “I can see how we are comparable physically. Do we have any similarities personality-wise?”</p><p>“I can tell you are both emotionally intelligent,” Ye replied.</p><p>When Kun looked up at Ye sharply, he found the other man smiling a little slyly at him.</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice you holding yourself back with Xiaoxiang over lunch,” Ye said. “You did well to keep your temper in check. Xiaoxiang is the type to hold grudges.”</p><p>“Would it be offensive if I said I’m not surprised?” Kun said dryly.</p><p>“It wouldn’t,” Ye said with another chuckle. “At any rate, Chengcheng had the same good instincts as you. However, that’s where your similarities end.”</p><p>“Oh? In what way?”</p><p> “Chengcheng was loud, direct, and truthfully, a little childish. Though I actually found him quite intelligent, the way he talked sometimes made him appear a little airheaded. What was most striking about him though was a purity and innocence that made people want to protect him.” Ye paused. “I suppose that’s what drew Yuxin to him.”</p><p>“What?” If what Ye was saying was true, this did not bode well for Kun. While he was in fact still a pure young man with no love interests or scandals to speak of, Kun knew innocence was not necessarily the aura he gave off. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, Yuxin loves cute things. Chengcheng to her was very cute.”</p><p>Kun nodded, filing more information away in the ‘All Things Yuxin’ section of his mind. After Ye had placed his stone down on the board, Kun asked, “I heard Chengcheng was the favourite?”</p><p>Ye glanced up at Kun. “Oh, so they even told you that?”</p><p>Who’s they? Kun wondered. However, he decided to not pursue the question lest it detract from what he really wanted to know. “Yes.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“So…” Kun thought about how to best phrase what he would say next, “How did all of you know he was the favourite?”</p><p>“By the tendency of Yuxin’s visits, of course,” Ye replied. “Yuxin visits us only two times a month – once a month in Xiaoxiang’s case – but she visited Chengcheng once every 2-3 days. She basically spent two weeks of every month with Chengcheng.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“Chengcheng was also very tactile around Yuxin. He would link arms with her when they were walking or put his head on her shoulder when they sitting. I even saw them embrace once. Yuxin allowed all that which, as you may know, is very rare for her.”</p><p>Kun felt jealousy course through him at Ye’s recounting. Though this Chengcheng was now a person of the past, he still hated the idea of another man touching the woman he loved. Trying desperately to rein in his emotions, Kun pushed forward with the million-yuan question, “So if he was Yuxin’s favourite, why did he leave? Why did Yuxin let him go?”</p><p>Ye gave a small shrug. “No one knows. He was here one day and the next day he was gone. It was like he disappeared into the night.”</p><p>Now it was Kun’s turn to hum thoughtfully.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Ye said, “It doesn’t look like there are any more moves. Shall we count the stones?”</p><p>“Let’s.”</p><p>After they had done so, they discovered Ye had won.</p><p>“Perhaps next time you’ll be victorious,” Ye said.</p><p>“Likely not,” Kun responded. “I’m terrible at games.”</p><p>“Ah…you’re like Yuxin then. She’s a veritable black hole when it comes to games.”</p><p>“It’s nice to know we have something in common.”</p><p>Ye smiled knowingly at the comment. “You’re already in love with her, aren’t you?”</p><p>Ye’s statement took Kun off-guard. “What? I- no- I…” he stammered in embarrassment before he decided he might as well be truthful. “Yes, I have to admit I am. It’s that obvious, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Maybe just a little,” Ye replied in the same manner as Lord Wu.</p><p>Kun paused, surprised by the reaction. “Are you not jealous?”</p><p>“What? Why would I be?”</p><p>“I’m competition.”</p><p>“Not to me you’re not,” Ye said. When Kun’s large eyes widened in shock, he began to laugh. “No, no, you misunderstand. I mean, I’m not your love rival.” He grinned. “Yuxin’s like a little sister to me.”</p><p>“Is she really?”</p><p>“Yes, really. Ziyi and Dongjun feel the same way too. Hanyu finds Yuxin very attractive but it’s more admiration than romantic affection, I’d say. The only person you truly need to watch out for is Xiaoxiang.”</p><p>“He likes Yuxin?”</p><p>“No…I would say he’s more enamoured with what Yuxin represents.”</p><p>If Kun was a cat, his fur would be bristling right now. “Does Yuxin know about this?” he demanded, furious that Xiaoxiang only wanted Yuxin for her power.</p><p>Ye laughed, openly amused by Kun’s indignation on the Empress’ behalf. “She does, not to worry. Why do you think she only visits him once a month?”  </p><p>Kun immediately calmed. </p><p>As the two began placing their stones back into the bowls, Ye suddenly asked, “By the way, Xukun, you have a cousin by the name of Yeung Wing, don’t you?”</p><p>Kun looked surprised. “I do. How did you know?”</p><p>Ye shut the wooden lid of his bowl. “It just so happens she’s a close friend of my own cousin.”</p><p>“Oh? What a small world,” Kun said as he also shut the wooden lid of his bowl. “What’s your cousin’s name? The next time I write to Wing-jie, I’ll let her know of the connection.”</p><p>Oddly, Ye didn’t reply right away. It was only when he stood up to leave that he looked down at Kun with an enigmatic smile. “My cousin’s name is Zhou Yangqing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(xi)</p><p>“Lord Wu, a question if I may?” Kun asked the day after lunch.</p><p>“Of course. What is it, Xukun?”</p><p>“I’m curious as to how this harem came to be, given Her Highness wasn’t initially receptive to the idea. Could you perhaps enlighten me?”</p><p>“At the time, there were only two ways to secure Yuxin’s lineage,” Jianhao explained simply. “One was a political marriage with the Chieftain of the powerful Xiongnu state, and the other was a concubine to produce an heir with. Yuxin chose the second option.”</p><p>“And what happens to the harem after the Empress is successful in bearing an heir?” Kun asked.</p><p>“That will be up to her discretion,” Jianhao replied. “Though if I know Yuxin, she’ll likely marry whichever concubine she chooses and release everyone else. I simply can’t see her having a harem after she’s with someone.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine that either,” Kun agreed. He had only known Yuxin for a few days, but he could tell she was steadfast and loyal. “Though I must admit I’m surprised both Lord Chu and I are in the harem, given how different we are in personality and stature. I wonder what the strategy was behind that decision?”</p><p>“Well, you were a recommendation from Yangqing, as you may recall. And Xiaoxiang was brought here because Yuxin’s ideal type is a tanned, muscular man.”</p><p>Kun felt his heart drop. “It is?”</p><p>Jianhao smiled, amused at Kun’s reaction. “I think it’s more accurate to say it was.”</p><p>Relief coursing through him, Kun tried his best to say casually, “Because of Fan Chengcheng?” Unlike Xiaoxiang, Kun didn’t think he needed to use an honorific when talking about Chengcheng. The man was younger than him after all.</p><p>The older man raised an eyebrow. “Ah. So they told you about him. Yes, you could say it was because of Chengcheng.” He paused. “Though between you and I, I don’t believe Yuxin’s ideal type was ever a tanned, muscular man. I think she said that just to tease us.”</p><p>“The other men mentioned that Chengcheng suddenly disappeared one day. I wouldn’t suppose there is more to the story?”</p><p>Jianhao immediately tensed. “I’m afraid there is nothing I can share with you, Xukun.”</p><p>Kun knew not to press the subject. With a nod of his head, he said respectfully, “I completely understand. Thank you, Lord Wu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(xii)</p><p>To Kun’s delight, Yuxin visited him exactly two days after their last meeting. This time she brought along servant girls carrying trays laden with tea and various delicacies.</p><p>When the servants had finished setting up the table, Yuxin dismissed them. “I figure we can serve ourselves?” she said by way of explanation.</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Kun replied. He was for any arrangement that gave him more private time with Yuxin.</p><p>As they sat down to eat, Kun’s eyes landed on a covered bowl in the center of the table. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>Yuxin’s smile widened. “It is.” She reached over and lifted the lid. “Your lotus seeds in rock sugar syrup.”</p><p>During their last conversation, Kun had spoken about the dish, saying it was his favourite dessert growing up.</p><p>Kun’s face lit up before he smiled widely, his eyes scrunching closed as he did. “Thank you, Yuxin. You’re too good to be true.”</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, he found Yuxin gazing at him with her mouth slightly agape. “What is it?”</p><p>Yuxin snapped out of whatever trance she had fallen into. Shaking her head, she said, “Excuse me. I think I lost my train of thought.” She gestured to the food. “Shall we begin?”</p><p>Though confused, Kun nodded his head.</p><p>As Yuxin popped a qingtuan dumpling into her mouth, Kun dipped a spoon into the lotus seed dessert. Scooping out some of the syrup, he deposited the liquid into his tea cup.</p><p>Yuxin tilted her head, looking all the world like an inquisitive cat when Kun let out a contented sigh after he had taken a sip of his now sweetened tea. “Is it good?”</p><p>“Is what good?”</p><p>“Your tea. I’ve never seen anyone add syrup to it.”</p><p>“It’s wonderful.” Kun held his cup out to her. “Here, try some.”</p><p>At first, Yuxin hesitated. Then she reached out to accept the cup from Kun, her ears reddening as her fingers brushed against his in the process. Quickly lifting the cup to her lips in an effort to conceal her shyness, she took a dainty sip.</p><p>As Kun watched, he suddenly realized him and Yuxin had just shared an indirect kiss.</p><p>Ears turning crimson as well, Kun cleared his throat once before asking, “Do you like it?”</p><p>Yuxin let out an appreciative hum. “Very much. Thank you, Kun.” Passing the cup back to him, she moved to add some rock sugar syrup into her own drink when Kun suddenly grabbed her hand.</p><p>“Wait, Yuxin,” Kun said when she made a small noise of surprise. “I’m sorry to startle you but I-” he shook his head and started over, asking simply, “May I check something?”</p><p>Yuxin immediately turned red again. “Alright.”</p><p>Turning Yuxin’s hand over so that her palm was facing the ceiling, Kun carefully ran his fingers along the length of her lightly trembling skin. “Yuxin,” he asked after a few seconds, “did you, perhaps, learn martial arts before?” </p><p>Yuxin stilled. “How did you know?”</p><p>“There are calluses on your hand from, I’m guessing, archery and sword fighting?”</p><p>Yuxin’s mouth dropped open. “Yes. How did you realize that?”</p><p>Kun smiled. Releasing her gently, he stretched his arm out to show her his own right hand, “I have the same calluses.”</p><p>Startled, Yuxin stared down at Kun’s hand before lifting her eyes to meet his. “You’re not disgusted?”</p><p>“What?” The question baffled Kun. “Why would I feel disgusted?”</p><p>“We all know martial arts are not meant for women. For me to learn…don’t you think it highly inappropriate?”</p><p>Kun frowned. He then grasped her tiny hands in his own, eliciting a gasp from the Empress. “No, Yuxin,” he said fiercely, “Not at all.” He paused and then added, “Please don’t ever let someone else define who you are or what you can do. Your life is special and unique. Live how you want to.”</p><p>A multitude of emotions seemed to flow between them as they gazed at each other.</p><p>Then, Yuxin looked down bashfully with a smile. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(xiii)</p><p>From then on, Yuxin continued to visit Kun once every 2 or 3 days. The two spent their time chatting, eating, and playing music together; and Kun found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with each passing day.</p><p>He only hoped Yuxin felt the same.</p><p>During one of her visits, Kun noticed she appeared troubled. “Yuxin, what’s wrong?” he asked.</p><p>Yuxin sighed. “Kun…I just learned there’s been a flood in the city of Rizhao.”</p><p>Kun’s mouth twisted. “That’s terrible. I assume you’ve already arranged for aid?”</p><p>“Yes, the carts went out today.”</p><p>“But you’re still concerned.”</p><p>“Yes. Rizhao is by the sea so I was told the damage was particularly extensive. I also have two dear friends who live in a neighbouring city so I’m worried they may have been impacted as well.”</p><p>“Perhaps you can send some officials to verify?”</p><p>“I have. They departed today. However, it’ll take some time before they can return with news so…” Yuxin trailed off before sighing again. “I’m sorry. I know I’m worrying over nothing. I should just be patient and wait but…” she trailed off, her hands twisting in her lap.</p><p>“…But you fear the damage is worse than what’s been relayed to you.”</p><p>Yuxin looked at him in surprise before her expression melted into one of relief. She nodded. “Yes, that’s exactly it.” </p><p>Sitting next to her, Kun reached over and gently untangled one of the Empress’ hands from her lap, clasping it in his own. “Yuxin,” he said earnestly as he gazed into her eyes, “do you have any advisors whom you can trust to look after the Kingdom in your absence?”</p><p>“Yes,” Yuxin answered, “’there’s my Master Lin Meng, Weiting-ge, and Yangqing-jie, among others.”</p><p>“Then couldn’t you go see for yourself?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You would need to disguise yourself, of course, but traveling there could help alleviate your concerns. It could also serve as a reconnaissance trip, allowing you to understand how your subjects are actually living and thinking. Two birds with one stone. What do you think?”</p><p>Yuxin mulled over the idea for a few seconds. She then curled her fingers around his. “If I go, would you be willing to come with me, Kun?”</p><p>Kun stilled in surprise. Then his face split into a wide grin and he squeezed her hand in response.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>